


Jump Off

by kelbivdevoe



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/pseuds/kelbivdevoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you, our trusty heroine, have a little fun with two best friends. Zero plot. Exactly what it looks like on the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Off

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Samezukas for being unfairly attractive. This has been bouncing around my head since the season started and I finally managed to put it into words. Ages have been raised to protect the innocent.

Sousuke makes a low noise in the back of his throat as his cock slides between your lips, bordering on a growl. His large hand slides into your hair, curling slightly as you ease your mouth up and down his length. His brightly coloured eyes are focused on your face, your mouth, watching with a half-smirk as his breath starts shortening.

Rin slides his large hands up your thighs, watching you suck off his best friend with slightly glazed eyes, wrapped up in how wrong this is, but also how completely hot it manages to be at the same time. He eases your legs apart and you squirm slightly towards him in anticipation, letting out a moan around Sousuke's cock as Rin begins lapping slowly at your pussy, collecting your juices on his tongue. 

Sousuke's grip tightens on your hair as he feels the vibration from your throat around him, and for the first time a groan escapes his lips, urging his hips further forward. You squeeze the base of his cock with one hand, distracted by the languid pace of Rin's mouth, deconstructing you with every lap of his tounge, the pressure of his lips.

“Look at me,” Sousuke's voice is rough, faltering for a moment as your tongue swirls slowly around the tip of his cock, teasing a sweet spot beneath the head. Your eyes meet his and you realize for the first time this is the first time you've seen him anything but calm. His cheeks are flushed a bright pink, the color of his eyes darkened below his permanently knitted eyebrows.

“Fuck...” He breathes, reaching down to roll his fingers over your hardening nipple, pinching it firmly between two fingers and making you moan around him again. He grits his teeth from the sensation around his cock, breaking eye contact only to glance at Rin's face buried in your cunt. 

Rin closes his lips around your clit and sucks sharply; your whole body jerks into his touch, free hand burying itself in his long magenta hair. He eases two fingers into you, pumping them in and out steadily as he increases the pressure of his mouth. One of his hands disappears between his legs, curling around his cock and stroking in time with the movements of his fingers.

You're moaning steadily around Sousuke's cock, and it's too much for him to handle. He's rocking his hips in earnest into your mouth, fucking it as you suck on him hard, feeling your own orgasm building at the same time. The sound of the room is filled with his panting, low ragged noises of pleasure, and the sound of Rin's fingers sliding in and out of your pussy. Everything sounds wet and obscene and it's too much to handle when Rin crooks his fingers and suddenly you're falling apart, hand tugging at his hair. A ragged 'fuck' meets your ears and something warm hits your tongue, sliding down your throat.

Sousuke pants heavily, easing his cock out of your mouth with one hand and rubbing the last drops of cum against your lips. His lips curve up into a hungry smile, taking in the sight before speaking.

“Shame on you for keeping her a secret for so long, Rin.” He pants out, glancing down at the redhead, whose lips and chin are shining with liquid. 

Rin chuckles at that, sliding up on the couch to kiss you firmly, making a point. You can taste yourself on his lips and it mingles with what's left of Sousuke on yours. It's a strange but not entirely unpleasant flavor, and his familiar touch makes your eyes slide shut momentarily. 

“You looked so pretty with Sousuke's cock on your mouth, baby...” He murmurs against your mouth, sharp teeth grazing your bottom lip. “Wanna fuck you so hard...”

His voice makes you whimper against his lips, pushing his hair away from his face with both hands. “Rin, please...”

“Mm, lay back.” He coaxes, easing back onto his side and pulling you against his chest. You lay with him, back flush against his hard chest, lifting a leg as his hand slides between your thighs, rubbing your pussy absently. 

When your vision focuses forward, it finally notices Sousuke sitting in a chair across the small room, directly across from you. His eyes are hyperfocused on the both of you, hand stroking his hardening cock lazily. When your eyes meet he gives you a small smirk, sending a flush of heat up the back of your neck.

Rin's fingers press against your clit, making you gasp.

“You want Sousuke to watch us...? Want him to watch me make you come, fuck you so hard you can't walk right tomorrow?” He rolls his fingers in slow circles, pulling a whimper from your throat. You nod.

“He wants to fuck you so badly, but I'm not letting him. That's only for me. Right...?” He grazes his teeth against your ear, fingers moving quicker, pressing harder. You can hear Sousuke bite back a groan, watching him roll his thumb over the head of his cock.

“Only you,” You breathe, hips rocking into his touch, feeling another orgasm building inside you.

Rin makes a satisfied noise against the shell of your ear, pulling his fingers away and making you sigh in loss. You can feel the tip of his cock pressing against your opening before he's suddenly inside you, making you grip the side of the couch with a sharp inhale.

Sousuke never looks away, his eyes dark and half lidded as he jerks himself off in time with Rin's thrusts, quick and hard. You can watch his eyes moving from between your legs, to your tits, to your face in continuous succession. He bites down slightly on his lower lip as you make eye contact, making you gasp audibly as Rin swivels his hips, hitting a sweet spot deep inside.

“A-Ahn...!” You cry out as his pointed teeth sink into your skin, his arm hooking behind your knee to pull your legs open wider before fucking you harder, deeper. Your hand dips between your legs, rubbing your clit rapidly, making Sousuke groan out loud at the sight.

Rin stiffens with a muffled cry against your skin, biting harder as he comes inside you, holding your body tightly against his. You grasp the side of the couch and lean back into his touch with a ragged moan, coming so hard your hips almost jerk off the couch.

You can feel Rin panting against your shoulder, one muscular arm sliding around your waist. Leaning back into his warmth, the sound of footsteps reminds you of Sousuke's presence. He's standing over you, all 6 imposing feet of him. He palms your hair away from face with one hand--the hand not stroking his cock--and grits his teeth, letting out a groan as he comes, sticky and warm on your chest.


End file.
